The Neverfree Tales
by Niar-Muse
Summary: There are many things Equestria doesn't know about the Everfree Forest, the stories that happened and the ponies that died. These are their haunting stories. Rated for blood and death.
1. Red Ridding

**Welcome my faithful readers. To the grand production of Neverfree Haunts. This night, we shall start with the tale of Red Ridding. A messenger pony who strayed from the path. **

**I don't own MLP. **

**Well then, shall we begin? **

Red Ridding was a proud earth pony. Her red velvet colored mane pressed against her neck and her long velvet tail that dragged slightly on the ground and had a slight curl at the end. Red's stunning sky aqua blue eyes that were soft but filled with determination. Even her off white fur made her the envy of every mare in Ponyville. Red Ridding's cutie mark was an ivory letter that was sealed with red wax, it showed that her talent was delivering messages across Ponyville.

Every stallion and colt loved and wanted her, while every mare and filly wanted her looks and charm. Red Ridding also had a hood that she adored and wore almost every day, it was the last gift she had received from her grandmother in Canterlot. Her grandmother was a top designer, even making a gown for Celestia herself!

A simple ruby red hood that let other ponies know that she had a message for them, be it dire or a love letter, every pony she delivered to loved her.

However, Red was a curious pony and often wandered off after a long delivery.

A letter was given to her to send help to the neighboring town, asking for assistance with the cutie pox out-break.

Red Ridding went off at a gallop as soon as she got the letter, her red cloak flapping behind her as Red rushed through the EverFree forest. She got the letter to the next town over before you could tell the story of Discord.

On her way back though, that's were the trouble began.

Red Ridding had been trotting lightly back to Ponyville when a peculiar sight caught her eyes, a field of roses. She had heard stories of the mysterious fields, that one should not go into them as one would become stuck and slowly die, but Red didn't believe the old mare's tale as she trotted carefully towards the small pond in the center.

A crows call startled Red Ridding as she stumbled backwards into a thorny rose bush where the thorns clawed her eyes out and scrapped her hooves until blood trickled into the off white fur. Red Ridding made it out, but became blind as she did so.

Now she wanders the Everfree, trying to find her way out of the cursed forest.

They say that if you ever find your way lost in the Everfree Forest that Red Ridding will take your soul by tempting your curiosity with the blood red rose petals she leaves behind her.

Now my dear readers, heed my words.

Don't stray from the paths of Everfree. Don't give into Red Ridding.

**This concludes our first tale in the Neverfree Haunts. How did it go? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If it helps, turn off the lights, get your headphones and listen to Lavender Town theme while reading these stories. **

**Drop me a review down below so I may know what you think of my work. **


	2. Drifting Song

**Welcome again to another telling of the Neverfree Tales. This time I shall tell you the story of Drifting Song, the lonely minstrel. **

**I don't own MLP. **

**Shall we begin again? **

_-Drifting Song- _

Drifting Song was his name and music was his talent. Drifting was slightly taller than most unicorns and had sharp golden eyes, dark gray fur and a silky silver mane that hung in one eye.

His cutie mark was of a lute, the instrument of which he played.

Drifting was lonely at times as he traveled from town to town, never staying in one place for too long.

He was visiting Ponyville again when he snapped.

Drifting Song was giving off one of the best performances yet when a cruel acting mother mare snatched her colt from the audience and left with the colt breaking out into tears.

Later that night, Drifting Song used his magic to lure the colt into the Everfree with him. Keeping the colt as an apprentice Drifting is said to have fed off the colts youth and keep himself alive through his music.

So he went on, from town to town, city to city, snatching colt's and fillies through his hypnotic song. Living forever until Manehatten caught up with him in the Everfree Forest, the citizens of Manehatten cornered Drifting and quickly ended his life, saving the young filly he had taken that day.

The angered city-ponies burned his instruments and the body, covering up the story for future generations. Saying that the young colt had wandered off and that the mares and stallions of Manehatten had taken after him.

To this day though. If you listen really closely to the sounds of the Everfree, you will hea the sounds of a fire and music playing, but you wont find a pony playing music by a fire. No. You wont.

You will find Drifting Song and if you do, it will be too late to escape. For he'll already have gotten you.

Now my readers, this is another tale to be weary off in the Everfree.

Always beware of the Drifting Song.

**Our second story is completed. Now its time for you to decide, how did it go? Was it good? Bad? Creepy? Write me a review down below my readers and I will have the next story up soon.**


	3. The Slender Stallion

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've been busy with getting school together, but now I have time to write so I'm going to post this chapter as my apology for not being on. **

**First off before we start, I want to reply to some of my comments. **

**Noone I seriously just realized that after you said that it resembles vocaloid's Alice of Human Sacrifice, I hope to break the resemblance with this tale. **

**The Red blade thank you very much for your comment, it is very true about these stories. **

**And finally Mr/Ms/Mrs Anonymous, this is for your suggestion of something that relates to Slender Man. I needed to get the feeling of Slender Man so I played Slender and I found it to be very helpful. Thank you for the suggestion.**

**I do not own My Little Pony or Slender Man, both belong to their rightful publishers. **

_-The Slender Stallion- _

Gather round dear ponies as the tale I must tell you, has brought bad luck upon others.

This is the tale of the Slender Stallion.

There are many many many legends of this figure through out the history of Equestria, some even say Celestia is afraid of this figure. It's name? You ask, its known by many names. SlenderMane is one of the common names for him, but for now, we must. We simply must call him the Slender Stallion.

They say he is taller than Celestia herself, that he is as tall as the tallest tree in Sweet Apple Acres, perhaps even taller.

No one has met the Slender Stallion and gotten out alive, but the ones who could record what he looked like, the ones who caught a sight of him. They've given us an image that will haunt Equestria for ever more.

The Slender Stallion is very tall, he is paler than a sheep and his legs look like him tree branches. His cutie mark is of a black circle with an X through it. The most eerie thing is about The Slender Stallion is his face. There isn't one. Theres a head but the face is gone as if it never existed.

However there is a set of warnings given to you when you see the Slender Stallion…. the drawings. Eight Drawings will appear. The more drawings you find, the closer he is to getting you.

The Drawings tell even more than you know. One has only ever been found in the home of a missing pony, it simple had the shape of the Slender Stallions head and then, as if it was written in a hurry, the words 'has no eyes, sees everything.' were written in blood.

We don't know what happens to the victims of the Slender Stallion, weather they are killed or taken to a different world.

We do know that he roams the Ever Free Forests, waiting for his next victim.

Remember this.

You cannot escape the Slender Stallion, you can run and run and run and run for days on end, but you will Never get away.

He will always find you…..

In the end

**So heres the Slender Stallion, I hope you guys liked it. I also did a little research, I think I'm getting to deep into Slender Man….. I'll see you next time on the Neverfree Tales. **

**R&R.**


	4. Tale of the Alicorns

**Hello. Heres another edition to the NeverFree Tales. This one is about the Alicorns as I am hearing a few rumors about a fourth Alicorn being introduced in the next season. (Note this is a rumor so I don't know if its true or not) **

**Anyways here the disclaimer. **

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **

_-Story of the Alicorns- _

The Alicorns….. a mystical race of both pegsai and unicorns. We know of three.

Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna.

And Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

Each have their own incredibly powerful magic.

The question still remains though. Why? Why are there only three left?

It all dates back to Discord.

He hunted out the Alicorns to gain his position. He thought he had made them disappear forever, that he could rule with no worries. He was wrong.

You see when an Alicorn dies, they're ethereal spirits transfer to the nearest mystical place in Equestria. The Everfree Forest.

The Alicorns were rumored to have come from the Everfree, were a secret utopia was built just for them. However this utopia we are most questioned. Those who have gone to find it, have never returned.

They say that in this utopia, the Alicorns thrive. Dead. Their spirits remain.

They became so alone because of the Everfree, that eventually was their down fall.

The Alicorns became monsters, they hunted anything that sought them out. Be it Unicorn or Pegasus, Earth pony or even a fellow Alicorn. They hunted them down and made it so that never saw the light of day again.

The Alicorns were once loved by every one, now their spirits are feared by everyone.

**Well this is the Story of the Alicorns, its pretty short, but I find it a nice tribute to the next season of MLP. Anyways I'm up for Suggestions, but heres a thing from me you should read first. Please don't suggest anything Amnesia: The Dark Descent related, I'm already writing something for it and I don't want to just have it a repeat. Anyways again I'm up for Suggestions so leave a review with your suggestion and I'll try to get it written as fast as I can.**


	5. Cutie Mark

**HEYA! Sorry I havent been writing as of recent! I had to take care of things. So once again I'm back with more Neverfree Tales, this time I'm doing another request from a guest account of doing a blank flank story. I hope you like it and I'll see you at the end of the story.**

_Cutie Mark _

Cutie Marks, every pony has one, they're a symbol of who we are. We have to earn our cutie marks though, some it just comes natural to them, others have to dig a little deeper.

There are some ponies though, who never get their talent. Those who never found their talents families were ashamed. They had no other choice but to run away into the Everfree where their own secret society was born.

Generations passed with the time and the societies were so cut off from the world that they even forgot what a cutie mark was. When one pony did get a cutie mark though their entire world crumbled, the few who remembered quickly "took care of" the problem and life returned to normal.

Occasionally a pony from one of the outside civilizations will wander in and then that pony will never be heard from again. From time to time we do find their bodies, some burnt, others with broken bones. Some bodies we do find though are fresh. None have survived, save for one.

It was long ago, when pony ville was first being settled. A young mare wandered into town, her hind leg was mangled and there were hoof marks clawing at her cutie mark. She spoke unintelligibly for days, until she finally told the settlers of the blank flank towns. She told of her family trying to find a short cut through the ever free, but being attacked by wild blank flanked ponies.

Some settler ponies went in search of their towns and were never heard from again.

Hey... What's that on your flank?

**what do you think? Good, bad, eh? Anyways I'm still open for suggestions so leave your suggestion down in the reviews if... That's alright with you. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	6. The Sewn Mare

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter to the NeverFree tales, this one I was kinda inspired by Pinkies "outfit" from Cupcakes. Anyways I hope you like it!**

_The Sewn Mare_

Long ago, there was a tower in the center of a town. No pony went to that tower, because when they did the sewn mare would get them.  
The Sewn Mare.  
She was once the daughter of a highly respected stallion, but she her mind wasn't in the fit place. Each night, she would climb the tower and meddle with dark forces. Learning the runic symbols the mares soul grew darker, eventually her father died and the town saw her for who she really was.  
The pony folk corralled her into the tower and sealed her in. They thought she was dead.  
Years passed and the town had incidents happening. Mainly young fillies and colts were taken from their homes in the dead of night... Only they weren't taken... They just got up and left. The fillies and colts would just get up and walk through the town to the tower. They were never seen again.  
Soon the towns ponies had developed a plan. They would investigate the tower. And so the investigations began.  
Weeks passed, but each investigation came up empty, for each time a pony entered the tower no pony came out.  
Eventually the pony folk all decided to explore the tower together using the buddy system. One by one they dropped like flies. One minute they were there, the next they were gone.  
Only two were left. A pair of colts, almost too young to be on the team. The colts had made it to the top of the tower when they saw her.  
The Sewn Mare.  
She stood there, bloody flesh was sewn onto her own body, parts of a unicorns horn were sewn together on her head as her bloody crimson hair dripped and dragged against the ground. There were several wings already sewn onto her. But her eyes. They were sewn shut.  
To preserve her body she had sewn the parts of other ponies onto her to live forever. The colts had never been so afraid in their lives.  
As they made a frantic dash for the door the sewn mare stumbled quickly after them for her hooves were slipping from all the blood.  
By the time the colts had emerged into the rising sun, there was only one left. We don't know what happened to the other colt, but the one that survived was placed in intensive care at the Equestrian Mental Center. Eventually he too was murdered one night.  
The body was gone, but on the walls were these words painted in blood.  
_'I will live forever'_  
The town was supposedly swallowed up by the EverFree forest and the Sewn Mare was never to be seen again.  
But she still lives on so to speak. Sewing for her life, always leaving evidence but never being found.

**So what did you think of this one? Please leave a review and tell me what you think along with an optional suggestion for the next story. I'll see you next time.**


	7. Sleep

**Hello again! Wow I'm getting a lot posted today! I'm surprised! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

_Sleep_

The tales of the Everfree aren't always about the ponies. Sometimes they are about the plants that grow there.  
This is the tale of a rare flower. The Flower of Nox.  
The Flower of Nox, though rare, are extremely deadly. Their effect is unclear of how it works, but any pony that touches the flower will fall into the sleep of the dead.  
Reports of the ponies effected claimed that they reported hearing a strange voice whisper to them in their dreams.  
The whispered were unintelligible at first, but as the weeks passed on the whispers began to take shape.  
The victims would dream of them in a dark gray field with the only life being the beautiful white flower that is almost identical to the mythic Crystal Flower. They say they found the same flower in the EverFree, but on closer inspection pony investigators would find just a pile of ash in a flower vase.  
Around the time they find the ash, the victim has fallen to sleep and will sleep forever until they died.  
There was only one case where the victim was able to speak in their sleep, but they often screamed.  
However just as the victim was about to die he said one word.  
_Sleep._

**So, its short but anyways usual questions. Leave a review and maybe a suggestion. Anyways I'll see you next time.**


	8. The Phantom Manor

**Heya people! I'm sorry I haven't been writing as of recent! I'm especially sorry to Ms. Ladyanaconda for this taking forever to get up! I had a writers block half way through and I feel bad if I made you guys wait! Anyways, I don't own MLP and with that out of the way lets get going!**

_*The Phantom Manor* _

There's an old home outside of the Everfree Forest. No pony goes there, because three fillies died there.

Its an old Victorian Pony home, the windows are dirty and dark, the roof is missing shingles and the lawn is over grown with weeds and wildlife. Back in the old times, this home, known as a manor, would host many parties.

The family that lived there was very rich, but their master was a shady evil stallion. It is said that he poisoned his own daughter, during the annual dance they held, because she had fallen in love with a colt from an enemy house.

After that the entire house fell quite.

As if every pony had left. Truth was, they didn't leave. They're spirits still haunt the manor and because of superstition, three fillies, looking for their cutie marks. Decided to become ghost hunters and save the spirits of the manor.

Yet, though they fought valiantly against the dark forces of the master, their efforts were futile as they soon joined the family and the staff in eternal imprisonment.

Only by completing a certain ritual can free the spirits. Thats what the three fillies wanted to do, before the master got in their way.

Hey Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom! Lets go to the manor!

**I'm sorry if it seems short! I haven't been able to make these longer despite what I do so these stories are kinda like drabbles….. Anyways…. what did you think of it? Like it, Don't like it? Meh? Leave a review and or a suggestion for what I should add next! **


End file.
